Not This Way
by Graveygraves
Summary: Hotch has gone, Emily is about to step into his shoes. Quick one-shot, my take on how Hotch might leave the show.


**Not This Way**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing but the ideas**

 **Ok so I might be a bit slow on the uptake with this one but I have been away an unable to post. However this idea came into my head as soon as I heard about Thomas Gibson being sacked. I am not here to debate the rights or wrongs, I have my opinion and this story isn't about that.**

 **This is purely my take on things and who knows . . . only time will tell.**

 **. . .**

Stood in the doorway Emily's gaze ran around the now depersonalised office space. The certificates and commendations were gone from the walls, the desk clear of photos. The bookshelves contained the compulsory manuals but none of the previous well read text.

The smell of paint lingered from the fresh coat that had been applied in anticipation of her arrival. FBI standard issue beige, oh how she missed that shade. Interpol had is own grey for office and official building use.

Pushing the door wider open, Emily's fingers brushed against the parallel bars awaiting a new name plaque. Her name.

Stepping across the threshold, Emily moved tentatively into her new office space, placing her brief case onto the dark wooden desk. She let out a long sigh, still taking in her familiar yet strange environment, her fingers running across the smooth surface as she flopped into the plump leather chair.

She had never aimed to be here. She had never dreamed it would be under these circumstances.

Leaning back, Emily closed her eyes, jetlag gnawing at her. She was exhausted but knew that give it another hour the team would be in and wanting a heap of explanations. Why was she here? Where was Hotch? What was the latest on 'Mr Scratch'? Shaking her head she sat upright, her long brunette hair settling back on her shoulders.

She reached for a file from her case as she placed in onto the floor. Opening the manila file she spread out its contents. Images of Peter Lewis pushed aside as she continued to read the information she had been sent. She hated the man before she had read a word, now she despised him. She didn't need to know what he had done; knowing he had driven Hotch into hiding was enough for her.

Sighing again she closed the folder, pinching the bridge of her nose to try and ward of the building headache. Her mind recalling the phone call that had lead to her sitting here:

" _Emily, it's me."_

" _Hey Hotch, everything ok? You sound . . . tired." Emily heard the long sigh before he spoke._

" _No . . . I'm leaving. I have no choice . . . I can't . . . after the Reaper, I can't do this again."_

" _Whoa, hold up . . . Hotch, what are you saying?" Emily could hear the pitch of her voice rise as she spoke._

" _Emily I have decided to take Jack out of school and take a road trip. He's after me, Peter Lewis, from the evidence it's clear I'm his target and I am not risking . . ." another sigh "Jack needs to be safe and secure. He needs to know I'm safe. That he's not going to lose me. We need each other Emily. The Director is aware of my decision. I cleared my office tonight. The team have a few days before they are due back on duty. It's for the best."_

" _No, no, no . . . Hotch you can't do this. You can't just walk away. Not without letting them know. It will . . ."_

 _But Hotch interrupted "I know, it's not a decision I made easily, but I have to put Jack first. We are safer without anyone knowing where we are. I was offered witness protection, but I have little faith in their ability to keep us safe. I am sure you can understand that."_

" _I understand, but I don't understand why you have called me?'_

" _As I said I have spoken to the Director about my resignation. He asked if I could recommend anyone. I will be honest Derek was my first thought, as I know you are settled in London, but he's busy with his own family. So I was wondering if you would consider leading the team? They need someone they can trust right now. There has been a lot of change over the last year or so and well . . . I know you said you wouldn't return but I was hoping I could be as persuasive as Easter."_

" _I . . . I . . . don't know what to say. I never wanted to be Unit Chief."_

" _I know but you have more than proved yourself in your current role. The team know you and respect you. If they are going to track down Peter Lewis and allow me a chance of normality then they need you. I believe that. The Director has given it his seal of approval, Easter has begrudgingly agreed. The office will be ready for you on arrival. You just need to say yes."_

And so here she sat.

. . .

Emily drew in a deep breath as she stepped into the conference room. She had met with the Director prior to the team briefing but was already aware of the whispers, as she had re-entered the bullpen.

"Good morning," she started breezily.

"OMG! OMG!" was all she could hear repeatedly as she was tackled into a bear hug from a flurry of crimson, commonly known as Penelope Garcia.

Surfacing for air she looked round the shocked faces. This was not going to be easy. Escaping Garcia's clutches she indicated the tech should sit down.

"I am not looking forward to the next bit . . . I have tried to think of several ways to explain why I am here this morning and Hotch isn't but simple and straight forward seems best. Hotch has gone." She paused to let the words sink in. "He is with Jack, in hiding from Peter Jones. It was his own choice and one I can assure he did not take lightly." Emily looked round the faces, open mouthed and staring. She could almost hear them processing the information. "I have been asked to step in as Unit Chief in his absence. Initially the post is temporary, but it will depend on what Hotch wants to do once we have apprehended Peter Lewis. So we . . ."

"You telling us Aaron has upped and left without letting any of us know?" Dave interrupted, anger evident in his voice. "No offense Emily but . . ."

She held her hand up to silence the older agent. "Look, I don't like it anymore than you. I am willing to answer any questions you have that I am capable of answering – do not plan on starting this by lying to you. But the truth is we have done this his way. I arrived late last night, having received a call around midnight a couple of days ago asking me to step in."

"Stepped into a cleaned out and repainted office! Yeah I stuck my head in there this morning.," Dave challenged.

Emily sighed and flopped into the seat behind her. She looked at the anger on Dave's features, Penelope dabbing the tears from her eyes, JJ's jaw was set, Lewis was fiddling as she was busy examining the floor or her shoes or something down by her feet, Reid was lost, his arms wrapped tightly around his body. The only slight twitch of reassurance came from the new guy, Alvez.

"I did not ask for this. Hotch asked me to do it. He said it would be better then having a stranger assigned by the Director. I know you are hurt. I know you are offended and if I didn't know you all better then I'd be offended too. This is raw and made all the worse by the knowledge that nothing any of us could have said would have changed his mind even if we had been given the chance. But we can get him to come back. We can use what we are feeling right now to motivate us to track down this SoB and put him back where he belongs."

"Emily's right Rossi," JJ muttered, "If we want to help Hotch we need to catch Peter Lewis."

"And put a bullet in his brain," Dave muttered as he glared at the space a foot in front of Emily.

"Right, so I know you have all been working on this in your own time so how about you fill me in on what isn't in the official file and I'll let you know what Hotch passed on to me."

Each nodded as they leant forward onto the table. Emily smiled to herself. It wasn't going to be an easy journey, but she never had been one to do things the easy way.

. . .

Life is a journey that must be travelled no matter how bad the roads and accommodations.

 **Oliver Goldsmith, Poet  
**


End file.
